PEQUEÑA FAMILIA - ONE SHOT
by cleonista
Summary: Cada caso, cada unsub, cada obstaculo los habia unido. Pero siempre hay un tercero en discordia que puede arruinar todo. La carne es debil dicen por ahi.


HOLA A TODOS! ESTE ES UN ONESHOT QUE SE ME OCURRIO EN ESTE DIA LLUVIOSO. ESPERO LES GUSTE, ES UN POCO COMICO. ES EL SEGUNDO QUE ESCRIBO SOBRE ESTA PAREJA. EL ANTERIOR LO HICE CON UNA CUENTA ANTIGUA DE LA CUAL PERDI LA CONTRASEÑA. EL FIC SE LLAMA "EL MUNDO SE DERRUMBA Y NOSOTROS NOS ENAMORAMOS". MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU ATENCION Y ESPERO LES AGRADEN ESTOS ONESHOT. GRACIAS MILES!

Cinco años de relación era lo que compartían Emily y Aarón, fue una lucha lidiar con Strauss, pero no lo fue con el equipo que tomo la noticia de la mejor manera. Jack salto de alegría al saber que Emmy seria su mama del corazón como él había decidido llamarle. Eran felices, se querían y todo iba bien, hasta ahí porque siempre hay un tercero en discordia, Beth.

Una mujerzuela, que sabiendo del estado de Hotch, lo sedujo, lo manipulo y encanto a su gusto y semejanza. Y como dice el dicho: la carne es débil, el hombre también.

-Quieres irte con ella, hazlo, pero no la quiero cerca de nuestro hijo, no la quiero ni a 2cm de Jack- le grito ella enfadada y con los ojos brillosos conteniendo las lágrimas porque no iba a quebrarse, no frente a él.

\- ¡Es MI hijo! Yo decido cerca de quien y de quien no debe estar- dijo poniendo énfasis en MI. Esas palabras le dolieron en lo más profundo a la morocha.

\- ¿Con que tuyo? Ahora aparece una nueva mujer y de pronto se te olvidan todos tus promesas y tiras a la basura esta pequeña familia que nos ha costado formar ¿Por ella? - respondió Emily con el alma entregada y su voz quebrada. Hotch sintió una punzada en el pecho cuando oyó lo que su mujer le decía. Los ojos de Emily se llenaron de lágrimas que ya no pudo contener- No quiero estar lejos de Jack, tu haz lo que te venga en ganas, pero no quiero estar lejos de el- Termino de decir la oración y como por arte de magia apareció el pequeño por la puerta de la sala.

\- ¿Por qué lloras Emmy? ¿Por qué estarás lejos de mí? - preguntaba curioso observando la situación.

Como un reflejo, la morocha se dio vuelta para que no la viera llorar. – ¡Oye, son demasiadas preguntas enano! - le dijo intentando disimular su pesar. Jack no era tonto, entendía mejor que ellos lo que pasaba y corrió hacia Emily, la abrazo y le pidió de todas las maneras que no lo dejara, que ella siempre tendría que ser su mama del corazón como lo había prometido cuando todo aquello empezó. El abrazo la rompió, el mundo se le vino encima cuando esos bracitos rodearon su cintura y lloro como nunca; Hotch, se sintió el peor hombre sobre la tierra. Sentía una atracción por Beth muy fuerte, pero debía reconocer que ver a Emily así lo había puesto de rodillas.

\- ¡Lo siento tanto, Em! - se disculpó, intento poner una mano sobre su hombro, pero ella no se lo permitió-

-No te dejare Jack, te seguiré viendo como siempre, iré a la escuela por ti y haremos todo lo que nos gusta, pero ya no seremos Papa y yo ¿De acuerdo? - le hablo al pequeño mientras lo apartaba de su cuerpo para verlo a la cara e ignorando por completo las palabras de Hotch.

\- Si mama – solo respondió el rubio y se volvió a abrazar con fuerzas a Emily. Ella correspondió el abrazo

-Ahora ve a tu cuarto, tu papa y yo tenemos que terminar una charla- la agente beso al pequeño, este se giró sobre sí mismo y le lanzo una mirada incriminatoria a su padre, lo estaba arruinando, estaba dejando todo por alguien que apenas y conocía. Estaba lastimando a las 2 personas más importante de su vida por una atracción, la carne es débil decía Rossi y que certera frase había resultado ser.

\- Tu y yo no tendremos más nada que ver. Me voy y seguiré viendo a Jack. Le pese a quien le pese, él es NUESTRO HIJO- Le respondió con ira, tomo sus cosas y sin dejar que Aarón dijera algo, se fue.

El equipo quería comer vivo a Hotch por cometer semejante estupidez, por romper el corazón más leal de todo Quántico.

-Juro que lo matare – comento Morgan luego de escuchar lo que había sucedido.

-Ya te digo yo que necesitaras una mano – se sumó Dave, Hotch era su mejor amigo, pero hasta el entendía lo idiota que estaba siendo.

\- O quizás dos, lo ahorcare con mis propias manos – agrego JJ con su panza de 8 meses.

-Hasta yo les tendría miedo a las hormonas de JJ- comento Reid, provocando la risa del grupo.

-Oye Em, si quieres puedo manchar algunos de sus expedientes y registros- propuso PG con una sonrisa malvada.

-Suena tentador Pen, pero de momento solo lo dejamos así. Me interesa Jack y nada más- le respondió un tanto triste.

-Tu tranquila, ese pequeño te ama con su vida misma. Y todos nosotros estaremos contigo y el todo el tiempo- Le dijo Dave mientras la abraza, nadie había visto a Emily en ese estado jamás, la fuerte y valiente Emily Prentiss dejo vislumbrar un poco de su verdadero yo. Levanto la mirada y vio como todos sus amigos asentían por lo que Rossi había dicho y les agradeció. Que afortunada era de tener esos amigos que le sostendrían el alma mientras la vida se caía a sus pies.

Los meses siguientes fueron realmente duros para Prentiss, tuvo que soportar la presentación oficial de la tal Beth en la UAC, todos quedaron impactados aquel día. Strauss no era de las mejores amigas de Emily, pero a decir verdad se sentía tan enojada y decepcionada de Hotch por arruinar todo así.

Emily solo se cruzaba con Hotch para ir a buscar a su pequeño y solo se decían lo justo y necesario no más. Al principio ni el equipo se adaptaba a la nueva y el trato con Hotch solo se limitaba a lo profesional, él se daba cuenta que una brecha se había dibujado entre su equipo y el. Con el tiempo se fueron adaptando, pero Beth no le caía en gracia a ninguno por más que hiciera las bromitas que quisiera.

Em y Jack se había unido muchísimo más que antes, se extrañaban horrores. Ella salía con él, lo ayudaba en su tarea y buscaba del cole. Era la primera en estar ahí, si Jack se sentía mal, sin decir que era la única que lograba que el chico tomara sus remedios - ¿De dónde eres tan cabeceras? – le pregunto una noche, cuando volaba de fiebre y no quería tomarse el jarabe.

\- ¡A tiiiii! - le respondió el niño entre risas. Causando ternura en la agente mientras Hotch oía todo por detrás de la puerta como su mujer e hijos conversaban, lo que oía le estrujaba el alma, la culpa empezaba a sembrar semillas de arrepentimiento en lo más profundo de su ser cada vez que veía los momentos que ellos compartían y que el ser perdía por una debilidad.

-Ya decía yo que era contagioso – agrego mientras hacía cosquillas a Jack – Por favor hijo, ya toma el jarabe- le suplico y le hizo puchero. Vaya poder mágico tenía esa mujer con el pequeño. Luego de varias suplica, lo había conseguido.

Beth se sentía furiosa y celosa de tener que ver a Em por su casa ¿Ya había mencionado que vivían juntos? ¿no? Pues bueno, lo hacían. Ella no había logrado interactuar con el niño ni 5 minutos. Y se sumaba el hecho de que Hotch cambiaba al verla, un brillo en sus ojos lo delataba.

El equipo ayudaba a Em y ella a Jack, soportaba el hecho de que la cambiaran, pero lo que no soporto fue que Beth gritara a su hijo y le quitara el oso que le habían regalado con Aarón para cuando debían irse a algún caso lejos, el oso representaba la compañía y el amor de ambos. Cuando Jack conto dicho suceso a Em entre lágrimas por poco arrastra a la morocha como mínimo 8 cuadras de los pelos por haberle hecho eso. Pero controlo su ira y los platos rotos, en efecto, los pago Hotch.

Se encontraban todos reunidos como cada domingo en la casa de Rossi, desde hacía un tiempo habían tomado eso como un ritual para afianzar lazos, unirse como equipo y familia, para salir de todo el caos que implicaba salvar el mundo a diario y disfrutar un rato.

Cada misión, cada unsub, cada obstáculo los había unido mucho más, a unos más que a otros, así eran las situaciones límites, unía a personas que en cualquier otra circunstancia no se hubieran ni siquiera acercado, ejemplo claro, la estrecha relación que Strauss mantenía con el equipo ahora.

Dave se encontraba en su cocina preparando uno de sus fabulosos platos. Emily discutía con Morgan y Reid sobre temas triviales y reían sin parar, JJ no pudo aguantar la risa cuando Morgan dijo algo sobre la vida sexual de los veteranos y todos dirigieron sus miradas a Dave.

\- ¡Oyeee, eso duele hombre de chocolate! - respondió y el moreno lo miro ofendido – Aparte mi reputación me precede, queridos – dijo levantando una copa de vino y sonriendo triunfante.

\- ¡Eso ni que lo digas! He escuchado varios rumores del gran Rossi- agrego JJ.

Penélope y Kevin llegaron casi a lo último.

\- ¿Somos los últimos? - pregunto la analista.

-No, aún faltan Hotch y Jack- agrego Reid.

El genio termino de responder y a los segundos se vio al pequeño Hotchner correr directo a Emily sin dudarlo, Hotch y …

\- ¡BETHHH! - Agregaron al unísono todos los presentes, a regañadientes mostraron una sonrisa torcida. Como iba a traer a esa a la cena más íntima y familiar del equipo.

\- ¡Yo tampoco quería que viniera! - se sumó Jack abrazado a Emily, la morena lo rodeaba con sus brazos y tenía su mentón sobre su cabeza.

\- ¡Jack compórtate!¡Oigan compórtense! - pidió el agente y se escucharon bufidos- son los agentes más respetados del país y hacen estos berrinches.

-Te lo hubieras pensado mejor, viejo- agrego el moreno.

No es que Beth les hubiera hecho algo malo a ellos, pero si a Em, y tocar a Em era tocar al equipo. Sumando a que esa morocha aun después de meses no terminaba de simpatizar a los chicos y menos a Prentiss.

La cena resulto incomoda, pero tranquila, Emily y Aarón cruzaban miradas muy de vez en cuando que pasaban desapercibidas por los chistes que Morgan, Dave y Pen hacía de vez en cuando.

Estaban todos sentados en el patio, jugando y disfrutando del sol, no había casos ni unsub, todo era, por primera vez, normal. Jack estaba a lo lejos, jugando con una pelota que estaba completamente sucia, en un intento por patearla, se desvió y golpeo a Beth quien por desgracia iba muy delicadamente vestida de blanco. Un grito llamo la atención de todos y provoco risas en algunos.

Beth se paro enfurecida, camino directo al niño mientras lo regañaba y alzo su mano como si fuera a pegarle.

-¿Pero que haces? – grito Emily a lo lejos – Nadie toca a mi hijo- le respondio frenando su mano en el momento justo, seguida por Aaron que no podía creerse lo que estaba sucediendo.

El equipo alentaba la riña desde lejos con frases como "A por todo guapa" "Enseñale quien manda en esta unidad".

Jack se cubrió esperando el golpe que nunca llego – Ha manchado todo mi atuendo, este niño no tiene educación.

-Tu no tienes paciencia, es un niño. Acostúmbrate porque será parte de tu vida para siempre- argumento Em.

-Ni lo creas, cuando tenga la edad suficiente pensaba internarlo- confeso, el equipo estaba boquiabierto con lo que había dicho.

\- Sabes Beth, esto fue un error, tu fuiste un error. Si no tienes espacio para mi hijo en tu vida, entonces no tienes espacio para mi- respondio con la seriedad que le caracterizaba- Deje a una mujer brillante, hermosa, compañera y lo que es mucho mas importante a la madre de mi hijo por caer en una vil tentación-

Emily sentía como las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas pero esta vez eran de felicidad.

-¡Ella ni siquiera es su madre!- le respondio hirientemente. Emily estaba apunto de lanzarse encima de ella cuando Hotch la tomo por la cintura y la freno.

-¡No te metas con mi Emmy, ella es mi mama del corazón y tu una bruja! – Agrego Jack pateándole el tobillo.

-¡Jack, no, pequeño!- lo reto Emily – No pelearemos con ella, su corazón ya es malo.

-No puede ser tan perfecta – le dijo muy cerca a Emily.

-¡Claro que puede serlo!- Dijeron al unisono todos.

Beth empujo a Aaron y salio del lugar envuelta en ira. Jack se avalanzo sobre Aaron, que lo levanto y abrazo con fuerza mientras Emily se unia al abrazo- Perdonenme, ambos, por arruinar a nuestra pequeña familia, los amo- confeso Aaron con pena.

-Nosotros te amamos a ti – le respondió la morena, ella aún estaba dolida pero juntos lograrían salir de ese mal capitulo, con su mano libre, tomo su rostro e hizo que lo mirase a los ojos y lo beso con intensidad, ese beso hablaba por todos esos meses de ausencia.

-Diu, que asco papas – se quejó Jack cerrando los ojos y haciendo reír a sus padres. Se separaron y juntaron sus frentes mientras en sus brazos cargaban lo más preciado que poseían, su hijo.

-Y no es mío, es nuestro – aclaro, recordando sus duras palabras.

El equipo miraba embelesado desde lejos la situación, eran una hermosa familia, se querían y saldrían de eso y muchas cosas más.

-Igual ni creas que te has salvado, jefecito – le grito Morgan desde lejos, llamando la atención de la pareja – Deberás hablar conmigo primero.

-Y conmigo – se sumó Dave.

-Y conmigo señor- dijo Reid educadamente.

-Y con nosotras – se unieron JJ y PG cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¡Vaya platica me espera! – suspiro Hotch – Menudos guardaespaldas elegiste amor – le dijo.

\- ¡Los mejores de este país! – le respondió y lo volvió a besar.

-Oigannnn, ya basta! Se quejó Jack, bajando de los brazos de su padre y corriendo hacia sus tíos – Ayúdenme – grito haciendo reír a todos y dándole lugar a la pareja a charlar.

-Te compensare esto como sea, Em – comento Hotch – No te dejare ir de nuevo. Son lo más valioso que tengo. Te amo

-Yo te amo a ti – le respondió y se besaron apasionadamente, queriendo recuperar el tiempo perdido, demostrando cuanto se habían extrañado y se necesitaban.

\- ¡OIGAN YA PUEDEN DEJAR DE INTERCAMBIAR SALIVA, EL POSTRE ESTA LISTO! - Grito Dave por la ventana-

-Siempre tan oportuno, Dave- agrego Hotch, el tomo su mano y atravesaron el jardín, rumbo a la casa para reunirse con sus amigos y terminar el domingo de la mejor manera posible.

Moraleja las tentaciones pueden sonar divertidas, pero dejar todo por una, no. Larga seria la charla que tendría con su equipo y duro el camino que debía caminar para compensar terrible error. Pero si algo tenia Emily es que terminaban cediendo cuando la situación o la persona lo ameritaban. Eran una gran familia, se apoyaban, se cuidaban, lo eran todo. Y no hablaba de la pequeña familia Hotchner sino del equipo.

FIN...


End file.
